


Lady Lust

by CeruleanSigil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up (to 18), Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Marichat, Mutual Pining, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanSigil/pseuds/CeruleanSigil
Summary: It started out like any other akuma. Wreaking havoc on the people of Paris with some obscure power directly related to the victim. Except this time, the victim just so happened to be a scorned prostitute.Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be able to save the day?Or be too wrapped up in each other?





	1. The Crack of A Whip

**Author's Note:**

> For any that want to complain about how this is a kids show and shouldn't exist, don't bother reading it?
> 
> It's seriously so easy to look up any other fic.
> 
> Any comments relating to how awful I am for writing this will be deleted, don't bother.
> 
> For those of you that genuinely enjoy this fic, I thank you for your support and hope to update this a few more times.

"Girl, it's been 6 years and you still haven't told him how you feel. Maybe it's best to leave this crush in the past." Alya meant well but it was the last thing Marinette wanted to hear. Especially since she was currently ogling said crush.

"Ugh, I know. And I've really tried! But every time he looks at me with those beautiful, dreamy green eyes, I still just melt!" she groaned, flopping her head down on the desk with an audible thud.

Alya had a point though, and she knew it. They would graduate in a couple months and she didn't know if she would ever see him again, so what did she have to lose? Then again, it was a nice sense of familiar security at this point. Worked up by Adrien by day and then patrolling with her best friend at night. Chat Noir always had a knack for cheering her up. In more recent years, she'd even entertained the flirtatious banter. Just a little though. Adrien was the only one for her. He'd stolen her heart under that faulty umbrella and hadn't returned it since.

What was more concerning was the idea of university. She wanted to stay with Chat Noir and she definitely couldn't abandon him with no explanation. But her designing dreams were something she'd always wanted. And Chat was roughly her age so he would understand, right? The thought process only served to make Mari nauseous, so she just went back to staring at Adrien. If nothing else, she could at least carry a conversation with him now. It's embarrassing to remember how much she used to stutter whenever he just said _hello_.

Mari cast a glance at Alya and Nino talking over the desk with fingers intertwined. They'd been going strong for years now with a great balance between them. Nino would even take pictures for her LadyBlog sometimes. It made Marinette happy for them, but also made her heart break. These days, she looked forward most to spending time fighting crime with Chat Noir at her side. Time and time again, they'd been so close to unmasking Hawkmoth but he has proved extremely elusive. So for now, they would just rescue the akumatized victims and hopefully get a new lead soon.

A scream echoed from the streets and in an instant, Mari was out of her seat heading straight for the bathroom, grabbing a hall pass on the way out. Once in the safe cover of the bathroom stalls and reassuring herself she was alone, she gave the command to transform.

"Tikki, spots on!"

In a flurry of light, she was now Ladybug. All other concerns left in the classroom as she slung her yoyo out the window and launched herself onto the rooftops of Paris. Finding a vantage point, she scanned the area for any sign of the newest villain in Hawkmoth's collection. A large, dark red explosion erupted into the sky a few blocks away and she quickly moved in on the action.

======

Adrien was copying Nino's notes like crazy. Being a superhero means being super behind on classwork sometimes. Thankfully, his modeling schedule works as a fantastic excuse as long as he keeps his grades up. Not that Nino minded. Nino was too busy staring at Alya to even take notes himself. How Adrien wished he could look at his Lady like that. Ladybug, who held his attention and affection all these years. She even flirts back sometimes. He knows it's probably nothing but he can't help the flutter of hope in his heart whenever she uses his own puns against him.

He lifted his head as he watched Marinette grab a hall pass. Guess she needed to escape class for a bit. He couldn't blame her, calculus was hardly an entertaining event. He heard the second scream emanating from outside and also blurted out an excuse before heading to his fencing locker to grab Plagg.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Soon enough, he was vaulting toward the sounds of battle, coming to land by his partner's side.

"Mind if I drop in, Bugaboo?" he grinned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not now, Kitty! We have real work to do. All she's been doing is destroying things, I still don't know what she d- Here she comes again!"

Ladybug backflipped out of the way of a projectile with Chat Noir closely following. He took a moment to assess the victim and uh.... wow. Certainly a new costume design. This woman appeared to be dressed in some kind of lacy lingerie with heavy makeup and a whip in her hand. Definitely on a weird sultry side but whatever, she needed to go down if they were gonna save her!

"She looks like some kind of super dominatrix. She's definitely bent on pain and destruction!" Ladybug called, trying not to get flustered. Intimacy was not something she was all too comfortable with.

"Got it, so it's in her whip? Let's go!"

Ladybug barely had a chance to call after him before he was leaping into action. Just like him to be the more impulsive of the two.

The woman deflects his attacks far too easily. In fact, she hardly seemed to want to fight back. He was confused at this sudden turn of events but didn't have time to think about it before a strand of the whip smacked across his chest. Down to the ground he went, plummeting quickly before he felt the feminine frame of Ladybug catching him.

"My... lady.. watch out for the.. whip.." he mumbled as she set him down out of sight on a rooftop nearby.

"Don't strain yourself, Chat. I've got this one all under control."

She leapt back into the sight of the villain and called out,

"Show yourself! I'm right here!"

She sensed something coming from behind and performed a backward leap over it just before contact.

"I am Lady Lust! Here to prove to all just how sexy I can be!" Even with the volume of her voice, she maintained a seductive lilt. It made Marinette uncomfortable but she forced herself to remain focused.

"I already got your little kitty. Now, you will feel the strength of my power and I'll take your precious Miraculouses!"

She swooped in with a wicked laugh and slung her whip forward. Marinette used her yoyo as a shield but a strand of the whip hit her just above her ankle. She winced, faltering and falling backward. Lady Lust appeared to hover, a look of amusement on her face.

"Enjoy."

She vanished, leaving Ladybug confused and dumbstruck. Why didn't she attack? She even had an opening. That small impact of the whip was starting to tingle. Better make sure Chat Noir is okay.

=====

When she landed back on the rooftops, she was met with a very sweaty Chat Noir. As in, nearly dripping with it. He looked hazy and confused as she approached, even grimacing as she knelt by his side.

"What's wrong, Kitty? What did she do to you?"

No sooner was the question out of her mouth before her vision began to fuzz. She was suddenly overwhelmingly consumed with a necessity for water. She was starting to feel hot. It was creeping up her leg and spreading. Spreading through her like wildfire. This must be what Chat is going through.

"Ch-Chat..? Are you.. are you okay?" her voice was wavering and she fell forward onto her hands, bracing herself as the world seemed to spin. It was burning her up. Scorching from the inside. She needed to release it somehow. Needed to get rid of this burning energy. She looked up at Chat Noir, finding his eyes locked on her with an intensity that made her squirm in unfamiliar ways. She forced her eyes away from his face, finding a single bead of sweat just tilting off his jaw to roll down his neck. She was mesmerized. They were both hot but still craved to be closer. To share the heat. Heat was building in her and she had to let it out. Had to let it out. Had to do something. Had to do Chat. Wait what? No way that was happening. Even with her lips chapping and her eyes locked on the skin right beneath his jaw, there was no way. Her gaze flickered as he licked his lips. She reprimanded herself for staring but also for never noticing how inviting they were before.

" _My lady..._ "

His voice was so deep. Deep and sensual and made a shudder run right through her. She was crumbling and he was so close but also not close enough. Visions of ripping off his suit and feeling the muscles under all that leather assaulted her mind without permission. She didn't want Chat, she wanted Adrien. Only Adrien. So why did Chat look so damn... _good_? They were sweaty wrecks and couldn't even take off the suits without revealing their identities which was not an option. But she had never know such temptations before and felt powerless to resist. She didn't know which of them closed the distance and she didn't care but now she was locked in a tight embrace with her lips against his so hard, she was sure they would bruise. Teeth clacked together before they finally found a rhythm, nipping and teasing and even slipping in tongue after a few moments, all while pressing their bodies together in a pure show of desperation. They were panting as though suffocating, running out of air in each other but unable to care. It felt too good. Everywhere Chat touched her lit new fires on her skin. Her arms were pinned between the two of them and she let out a small whine, craving the ability to touch him too. He seemed to get the hint and leaned away the slightest bit for her to get her arms out from between them and fully wrap her arms around his middle as he made a fist in her hair and pulled her head back, capturing the exposed flesh just under her jaw between his teeth. She never knew anything could feel so good. She didn't even realize she was making noise until he was whispering tiny motivations into her skin.

"You like that, my lady? I want you. I've needed this for so long. It's so good."

Her head was spinning and though she had never in 6 years spent time not thinking about Adrien, all that ran through her mind now was Chat. Chat and his toned muscles and sexy voice and amazing lips. _Chat Chat Chat Chat_. Was she saying his name out loud? Fuck, she didn't even care anymore. As long as he never stopped doing what he was doing. She didn't think it could get any better, but then he was pulling her into his lap and wrapping her legs around him. She felt hot friction against the warmest part of her and almost collapsed on the spot. He was so hard, she could feel it through their suits. He was hard and needy and she was all too eager to give him whatever he wanted.

Suddenly her back was on the pavement of the roof. He was overtop of her making those wonderful thrusting hips build her wildfire even more. She was writhing against him, trying to match his messy, desperate rhythm. He was moaning, his forehead resting on her shoulder and she used one hand to tilt his face up and kiss him again. It was full of passion and heat with an undertone of something soft she couldn't bring herself to dwell on. She felt the heat rising and coiling over and over again until she thought she was going to explode. By the uneven tempo Chat's breathing had taken on, she could tell he felt it too.

"M-My lady... I'm gonna-"

With a heavy groan, after a few short rapid thrusts, he was spilling over into his suit with her following close behind. She collapsed on the ground beneath her and as the afterglow faded, her vision became more clear and the heat started to drain from her body. Chat Noir seemed to snap out of it first, eyes going wide and quickly scrambling off her.

"L-Ladybug! What just..? What did we..?"

She bolted upright, also scrambling back a few feet, face a matching red with her costume.

"It must have been the.. akuma.. definitely!" she was trying to remain level headed and not freak out but good lord she doesn't make a habit of dry humping sessions with Chat Noir!

"I should go! Look for her, I mean. The sooner we capture that akuma, the sooner we're free from..... yeah. Anyway, bug out!"

She swung off quickly, leaving a confused Chat Noir in her wake.

=====

Chat Noir had to stay on the roof for a few more moments to steady himself and his thoughts. As soon as she leapt back into action, his vision had started to blur. By the time she got back, he couldn't stop staring. That was nothing new but this time it was more intense. More deeply motivated. More focused than he'd ever been. He'd watched her every move, barely holding himself back. He was using every ounce of will power not to enact _every_ fantasy in his head right then and there but she she looked up at him and he knew he was already gone. They both were.

The whole thing had felt incredible. Finally making Ladybug his, lighting that primal sex drive that had been building since he was hit. It was almost a big mistake. She kept saying Chat and in his frustration, he almost let his real name slip. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice moaning Adrien over and over again. This affliction was proving even more dangerous than he thought.

Now that it was over, he could see the situation for the manipulated mistake it was, manufactured by Lady Lust. He couldn't figure out her angle. They were both such complete wrecks it's a wonder she didn't just take their miraculous when she had the chance. No, for some reason she was toying with them. And that was definitely not how he wanted his first time with Ladybug to go down.

For now, he had to return to just being Adrien Agreste and make sure his friends were okay. He'd catch up with Ladybug later.


	2. The Hickey Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers some marks on her neck.
> 
> Marinette activates the akuma's power again
> 
> Ladybug goes to find Chat Noir
> 
> Ladybug finds Adrien instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Ladrien for chapter 2!
> 
> To be honest, I didn't think this fic would get any attention. Sorry for abandoning it for almost 3 months! 
> 
> It's super motivating to read that you guys enjoy it so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

After a few hours of searching, Marinette decided to give up for the day. The sun was starting to go down and she was undeniably worrying her parents after not coming home from school. It was the weirdest thing looking around at the town as she maneuvered her way across the rooftops of Paris. Nothing had changed. Literally nothing. People were going about their evening as though an akuma hadn't even happened. No one was acting out of the ordinary, it was like she had just appeared and left without affecting anybody. Well, clearly not anybody. Both her and Chat had been hit. But then she just left? Lady Lust vanished once they were both afflicted. 

" _Have fun._ "

The sentiment continued to repeat in her head. Along with visions of the prior day. God, the feeling it happened in broad daylight was enough to summarize every ounce of embarrassment she'd ever felt tenfold. 

She landed on her terrace and once she was within her room, she gave the retraction command,

"Spots off, Tikki." 

In a brief flash of light, she was back in her civilian clothes with a paper cut thin slice just above her ankle. It didn't hurt anymore, and it wasn't bleeding so Marinette simply headed for the bathroom to throw a bandaid over it and be done. She turned on the light and gasped as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Crap.

"Marinette, what are those bruises? How did you get them?"

Tikki's tiny, inquisitive voice made her jump slightly. She opened her mouth to answer but could only gape at the dark spots littering her neck and collarbone. She knew what hickeys were. Alya had shown up to school with them more than once. But seeing them on her own pale skin was a different subject entirely. Especially knowing the cause of them was a certain flirtatious cat. She hadn't realized how far down he was able to tug the neckline of her suit until she was staring at a decent sized one right over her collarbone. Shit. She realized she never answered Tikki and snapped to her senses.

"Oh! Uhm... I'm not sure! I think I got hit with... something. Maybe pieces of debris from the... explosion?"

This was easily the crappiest excuse of her entire existence but Tikki sighed and solemnly shook her head. 

"You humans can be so fragile. Be more careful Marinette! I worry about you!" 

Marinette let out a small sigh of relief that Tikki had accepted her crappy excuse and went back to staring at the marks as Tikki flew back to her room. This time, she felt more annoyance than awe. How was she supposed to cover this up? It's too hot for a scarf or turtleneck. Wearing her hair down would only cover most of them. The marks were way too dark to hide with makeup. A necklace would only draw attention to this. And worse, if Chat saw her in his civilian form and realized who she was, their identities could be at risk as well. God, why did that stupid Chat Noir have to make her life so difficult? 

She took out her phone and quickly google searched 'hickey cures' for anything that would help. Unfortunately, everything she would need to do anything was past her parents bedroom and there was no way she could risk getting caught sneaking around with her neck looking like this. There was only one option to try that required no extra materials. She was going to have to massage it with her hands to try to get the blood flowing again. Even with any method, every source said it would last a few days, minimum. Frustrating.

She reached up to hesitantly touch one on the side of her neck. Wincing at the tenderness, her hand flinched away but she knew she needed to get over it. Suddenly pressing two fingers against a larger one, she started kneading at it, finding it wasn't so bad once you get past the initial feeling. Against her better judgement, thoughts of his lips started flooding her mind. His teeth prodding at her skin. She vaguely felt a tingling in her ankle. Her reflection blurred and then returned to normal. Her vision going in and out as she continued to prod at her neck. Her body was starting to heat up.

_Not again.._

She thought to herself and yet she couldn't stop rubbing at it. The tenderness of her skin was making her feel wonderful things and she couldn't find the willpower to stop. She managed to close the door before slinking down to the tile floor against the wall, adding a hand to the other side of her neck and gasping raggedly at the fresh sensation. She was chasing it. She wanted more of it. Screw covering it up, right now she wanted someone to bite the fresh bruises. She pinched and pressed at the skin until her arousal became _painful_. 

She needed release. She reached down with one hand and started to play.

But no satisfaction ever came.

"Tikki... spots on."

=====

Adrien was restless. After making sure their classmates were okay, he'd gone out looking for Marinette, who had never shown back up. School was released early, maybe she had just gone home before everyone else. But that didn't sound like Marinette. She was always the type to put everyone before herself, she wouldn't just run off. And she certainly would never leave Alya. Marinette is such a great friend! Adrien had always appreciated her talent and compassion. Especially once they could hang out without her getting intimidated by him. He really did try to come off as just your average person but he always couldn't help but scare her. He was glad she didn't find him scary anymore! She makes an amazing friend. That said, she still hadn't shown up by the time everyone left and eventually, Adrien decided to just go home. He stopped by the bakery first to see if she was there. He didn't want to worry her parents though, so he just said she might be running late. 

Now he was planning his search the next day. He had to find Marinette. Or hope she shows up. But it was really hard to focus on Marinette when his mind kept drifting back to his lady... panting and gasping beneath him. Not that he'd never fantasizes about it before. There were plenty of times throughout adolescence that he'd gone to sleep after getting off to those exact thoughts. Especially if Plagg needed to spend the night at Master Fu's for special kwami stuff. But this was different. This had really happened. Not at all how he pictured they would end up in that position. There was a large part of him that was frustrated with how their feelings were manipulated to get them there. He always wanted a more natural first time. That said, he's in love with her. And if this was going to be the last time she ever touches him, he was going to treasure it. 

A flash of movement caught his eye and he sat up quickly, staring out the window. It took him a moment to place the source but sure enough, it was her. Ladybug was hopping across buildings and landing... almost injured looking. She would wobble and steady herself before attempting another leap. She didn't seem to have a direction in mind but he was worried nonetheless so he opened his window and whisper-yelled,

"Ladybug!"

=====

Okay, she'll admit it. She was trying to find Chat Noir. It was obvious this curse absorbing her could only be satiated by another person. Normally, she would feel awful for putting him into this position but in her sex-deluded state, she had herself convinced he was probably suffering as much as her and they had a duty as partners to help each other out, right? 

So yeah, she was out looking for Chat. But Adrien Agreste found her first.

She heard his stifled call like a beckon, looking over to his father's mansion and seeing a long window opened to reveal a waving blur with golden hair that glistened in the moonlight. She was on autopilot, using her yoyo to head straight for him, her bangs clinging to her skin from all the heat. She stumbled into his room through the window, feeling his form move into her path to catch her. Adrien. Adrien was here. 

"Are you alright my- er, Ladybug?" 

It sounded like he was trying to speak underwater. Her vision was getting worse and the heat wouldn't quit assaulting her. 

"Looking... for Chat..." she managed, breathing uneven.

"Well, uh, I haven't seen him but.. is there anything I can do?" 

His voice was so kind and gentle and inviting. He was always so kind to everyone. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, overwhelmed with the addition of genuine love piling onto all her other urges. Suddenly, she twisted her head to his neck and kissed it, slowly and deliberate. Her vision became more clear as she continued and was careful not to mark his skin. She felt him tense at first and then relax into it, gripping her body just a little tighter. She let out a soft hum against his skin and felt his breathing hitch. She stood up straight, regaining enough energy from the contact and cupped one of his cheeks with her hand. Her body was desperate but she forced herself to stay composed. Adrien wasn't like Chat. He was kind and gentle and sweet and she could just stare into his eyes forever. Chat Noir gave her fire, igniting passion and hunger. Adrien gave her the rain, refreshing and soft and romantic. No less passionate, but in a form she wanted to cherish. 

She leaned forward and kissed him, lips forced to remain calm though that was a losing battle on both ends. She was entirely unaware of the affect she was having on Adrien. She was unaware he was fighting the same battle to control the heat sprawling out from his chest. Both their hearts were hammering and he gently pulled her body to him, backing up until the backs of his knees hit the bed frame and caused him to fall back. He gave a shy smile up at her for the extremely not smooth move but she hardly seemed to notice the mistake, taking the chance to place herself over him, straddling hips and rocking down. 

His head almost immediately tossed back against the mattress, heat welling up rapidly in his body and causing him to start to sweat. He managed to reach up and grasp the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her again as she built a steady rhythm. He matched her pace as evenly as possible. It was obvious they were both forcing themselves to go slow. Every now and then, one of their hips would move sporadically and elicit a breathy moan from both of them, which in turn caused an increase in pace.

Her forehead fell onto the mattress just above his shoulder and he was face to face with the marks he'd made earlier. All control he had tried to maintain was rapidly slipping and he latched on to the closest bruise he could find with his teeth. She hissed out a whine, though she didn't sound pained. She felt the small twinge of victory that someone was fulfilling her imagined foreplay. She found herself reaching down, toying with the hem of his pants before dipping under, finding a rock solid cock that jerked at her touch. His teeth reflexively nipped at her skin just in the right spot which cause her hand to falter but she continued to stroke his cock. Everything was too hot. It was too hard to think and neither of them wanted to. Instinct took over and for once, Ladybug wished her suit was a tearable fabric because she felt so empty down there. He seemed to understand her predicament and reached down to massage the source of heat through the suit. Marinette was letting out so much noise, Adrien had to press a kiss to her lips again, lest her moans awaken anyone to investigate. They were grinding into the other's touch and panting so hard, one might mistake it for hyperventilation. 

"Adrien..." 

That was all she managed to say before his hips were stuttering and her hand felt the hot syrup liquid seep between her fingertips. She moved her hips faster, a loud moan ripping through her throats as she followed him over the edge. She collapsed, landing half on his chest and half on the bed. She felt his arms come up around her form and gave a small sigh, letting her eyes slip shut to enjoy the brief moment they had together. 

"Stay.."

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. His green eyes were staring into hers with so much love and adoration, her breath caught in her throat. Her chest swelled with the love she felt for him but she had to shake her head. 

"Adrien.. I can't." 

_But I really want to._

Her heart clenched at the look of disappointment on his face. She never wanted to be the cause for so much hurt in his eyes. She tilted his chin back down toward her and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. As she started to pull away, his hand was on the back of her neck, deepening it for a second longer. She sighed wistfully into his kiss and slowly broke apart. 

"I have to go now.. I'm sorry."

She whispered, and she knew he understood she meant it. 

"I know, Ladybug. Feel free to drop by anytime," he chuckled a little and kissed her forehead. 

She smiled softly and slowly stood off the bed. She walked toward the bathroom first to clean up her suit a little, especially on the hand. At the sink, she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She looked up into the mirror to see Adrien's eyes closed, pressing a solemn kiss to the back of her shoulder. It made her heart hammer. She looked at herself. Ladybug. She was finally with Adrien and he didn't even know who she was. 

She turned around and kissed him once more, chaste and soft, before ducking out of his grip and giving a little wink. 

"Bug, out!" she smiled a little, the fondness in her eyes never ceasing as she turned and slung her yoyo out the window into the streets of Paris.

Adrien would be lying if he said he didn't watch her go. 

This night would be one he would remember for years to come. 

But now that he could focus, he made a silent plan to visit Marinette's house again to make sure she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the 2 remaining chapters, I think it may be obvious right now that the 4 chapters are the 4 ships. 
> 
> Chapter 1 - LadyNoir
> 
> Chapter 2 - Ladrien
> 
> Chapter 3 - MariChat
> 
> Chapter 4 - Adrienette (with LadyNoir reveal mentions)
> 
> I'm grateful to those of you sticking around and will try to update sooner than 3 months this time.
> 
> Thanks you guys! 
> 
> Xoxo, Darrien

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now I'm planning on 4 chapters (including this one) with the fourth one involving a reveal and a happy ending.
> 
> Expect tooth rotting sweetness from these couple of awkward superheroes and enjoy!


End file.
